


Team Building

by Ralkana



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Pre-pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/pseuds/Ralkana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil mull over prospects for Phil's new team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Building

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theseawillneversettle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseawillneversettle/gifts).



> Disclaimer ~ Marvel's toys, not mine. I'm just playing with them.
> 
> **Vague spoilers for the premise of Agents of SHIELD. No specific spoilers.**
> 
> For Tania, whose [tweet](https://twitter.com/nerdydame/status/388399976977821696) inspired me.

 

"So you've got FitzSimmons for science and tech -- "

"They're good, even if the twin technobabble might eventually drive me up the wall," Phil acknowledges.

"I'll take them, and you can have Banner and Stark, if you want," Clint says with a grin.

Phil eyes him blandly. "No. But thanks."

Clint smiles sunnily at him and takes a sip of his beer, reaching for another file.

"May as pilot. If you can manage to drag her out of her fortress of solitude in Records."

"You have so little faith in me?" Phil asks as he finishes his chow mein.

"If anyone can do it, it's you," Clint tells him. "You're immune to Mel's death glare. Besides, she owes you."

Phil sets his empty plate on the table with a sigh. "I don't want her to do it because she owes me. She's been down there for way too long, she needs to get back into the field. Hiding alone in the dark and licking her wounds is not..."

He trails off with another sigh as Clint gives him a knowing look.

"Practicing a little transference there, boss?" Clint asks softly, setting down his empty bottle to lean back into Phil's arms, settling carefully against his chest.

Phil presses a kiss to the top of Clint's head. "I'm worried for her. For you. For both of you."

"Don't know about her, babe, but I'm fine. I _am_ ," he says firmly when Phil doesn't answer. "Might get a little bored, though, without you around to annoy all day, every day."

Phil tightens his arms around Clint. _I'll miss you too_ , he thinks sadly. _Every second._

"You need a specialist," Clint says softly, and then he falls silent again.

The air is suddenly heavy with apprehension and the anticipation of the coming separation. This is the hardest part -- there is nothing they both want more than Clint up high, watching Phil's back, Phil's voice in his ear.

But Fury and SHIELD have separate plans for the two of them -- they are both needed, vital cogs in the crucial machinery being built to safeguard Earth. It sounds ridiculous, melodramatic, but they can no longer pretend that they are alone in the universe.

They can no longer pretend they are safe. And no one knows it more than these two men, who have both sacrificed so much in the fight.

Clint sighs and reaches for the smallest pile of files on the coffee table. Shuffling through them, he picks one and puts the rest back.

"This one," he says, handing the file to Phil.

Phil opens it, hiding his surprise as he sees the sober face of the young man staring back at him.

"Ward? Really?"

Clint shrugs. "He's good. Not as good as me, but no one is. If I can't be there to watch your back, I trust Ward to get you home in one piece."

Phil studies the file. It's bristling with notations of successful missions, commendations and impressive test scores, but he's well aware of the scuttlebutt surrounding each and every possible member of the team he's putting together.

"He's a bit..." Phil starts, and then trails off diplomatically as he closes the file and sets it back on the table.

"Oh, he's an asshole, totally," Clint laughs. "No one can stand the guy. But he's got all the skills you need, and, well, it's not like he'd be the first asshole specialist you've..."

"Tamed?" Phil suggests with a grin, which turns into a laugh when Clint cranes his neck to glare at him. But the scene around them, cozily domestic, their little home a slice of normalcy they've worked hard to carve out of the insanity that is their lives, only seems to underline Phil's teasing statement.

"You'll be good for him," Clint says softly, and Phil hears the words he doesn't say, the gratitude of a man who'd never been given a chance until Phil gave him one. He smiles sadly at the thought of Clint -- and Grant Ward, both good men who seem to have drawn the worst lots in life and have worked hard to make something of themselves, despite it all.

"Just don't fall in love with this one, okay?" Clint says jokingly, but Phil can hear the underlying sadness, the hint of anxiety at the paths their lives are taking, and he tightens his arms around Clint once more.

"That position has been filled. Permanently. No applicants required or desired."

"Damn straight," Clint grumbles into Phil's chest. "Interlopers will be terminated with extreme prejudice."

They slip into silence, staring at the files spread all over the surface of the table.

"Looks like you've got yourself a team," Clint murmurs.

Anticipation curls in Phil's belly, low and simmering, just a hint of what's to come.

"Looks like I do."

**END ******


End file.
